


Little Stilinski-Hale

by ickletheficklepickle



Series: LSH [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Snippets of Derek's and Stiles life with their son Emerson, Totally doesn't follow the storyline, mentions of male pregnancy, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickletheficklepickle/pseuds/ickletheficklepickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a son.<br/>His name is Emerson.<br/>He's just like Stiles.<br/>Or maybe more like Derek.<br/>Whichever, he's a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>Moments with Derek and Stiles and their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings

Derek rolled over from his position on the bed, left arm dangling off the edge, head under his other arm he fell back into slumber. It was closing in to 6:30 in the morning and prayed his son would be gracious today. He felt a weight on his back, arms circling around his waist. Derek grinned when he felt a pair of lips press against the back of his neck. “You realize he’s going to be up in an hour?”

“It’s almost like clockwork with him,” Derek grumbled. “I tell you Stiles, he’s more like you.”

Stiles chuckled. “Mmmm, he’s got some of you in there too.”         

“Yeah, but more so like you.”

Stiles placed another kiss on the back of his mate’s neck. “Hey, I love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too”

The sun was beginning to rise and almost everyone was asleep in the Stilinksi-Hale household. A little boy, three years old slowly pottered down the hallway. His brown eyes scanned the area as if he was being watched. He slowly approached the bedroom door that was at the end of the hall. His hands reached up turning the knob, he slowly pushed the door and made his way into the room. His eyes fell to the bed where his parents- Derek and Stiles- were asleep.

He walked to the left side of the bed his hands reaching out to the pat the arm that was dangling off of the edge. The figure didn’t stir, the little boy tapped the arm again. Nothing. Little hands reached up, pulling gently at the mess of black hair. “Dad,” he called out.

The figure opened his eyes, green eyes staring into little brown ones. Derek groaned, he glanced at the clock and noticed that it was close to 7:30 in the morning. Yep like clockwork. He shut his eyes again, hands reaching to pat the boy gently on the head, “Emerson, daddy is tired,” he mumbled.

“Wake up time,” Emerson said with a grin on his face, shaking Derek again.

“Mmm, Stiles,” Derek moaned. “Your son’s calling for you.”

Stiles shifted, voice still laced with sleep he said, “That’s funny because I heard him asking for you.”

“Daddy, wake up time,” Emerson said again.

“Go wake up papa,” Derek mumbled waving his arm towards the other man in the bed.

Stiles sat up, he glanced down at his son was still trying to wake up a sleeping Derek. He sighed as the boy grinned up at him. Brown eyes full of mischief, his brown hair all over the place. Stiles motioned Emerson to come to his side of the bed and the little boy complied. Once he was there, Stiles reached over lifting him up. He then laid back down placing Emerson between the two. “You should be sleeping still little man,” Stiles whispered.

“No tired,” Emerson stated. “Papa time to wake up.” 

“Papa is still tired,” Stiles said his eyes drifting shut.

“Daddy is too,” Derek stated turning over facing his son.

Emerson huffed. “I not tired.”

“Like I said before, he’s more like you,” Derek chuckled as he focused his eyes on his son.

“Oh yeah, but he’s got a temper like you.”

“Hey! Up now!” Emerson demanded.

Derek sat up his eyes focused on the little boy on the bed. Emerson’s eyes flashed green then back to brown. Derek reached his hand up running it threw the little boy’s hair who grinned down at him. Apparently the boy had some werewolf blood in him. Emerson’s hand reached up to, grasping Derek’s wrist, “Daddy, up time” he said.

“Alright little man, up time.” Derek said taking the little boy in his arms.

“Oh! Toast! Want toast!” Emerson said.

Derek laughed. “Yeah, we can make toast.”

“Can we put sugar on it?” Emerson asked.

“No.”

“But Papa lets me!”

Derek glanced over at Stiles. The other man was hiding his head under the covers. “Stiles really?”

“Hey, he gave me the puppy dog eyes,” Stiles mumbled.

“Why are you letting our son intake sugar hmmm.”                                                               

“Like I said before he gave the puppy dog eyes and he said please papa and I just well, Derek I carried him for nine months, I think I can do whatever I want and if our son wants sugar on his toast then well then I’m giving him sugar on his toast.”

Derek laughed. “Okay, okay calm down, I’ll see you down in five minutes, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll be down in five.”

Derek walked out of the bedroom holding his son in his arms. As they walked out Emerson asked. “Daddy, I has Trix cereal too.”

Derek laughed giving the little boy a kiss on his forehead he nodded and hollered back to Stiles. “And again Stiles, as I said before he’s more like you.” 


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Emerson's first day of preschool. Separation Anxiety ensues.

The Stinliski-Hale family was currently seated at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Emerson eating what he normally had for breakfast which was toast, cereal and milk, the little boy making car noises as he brought the food to his mouth and munched on it. “Em,” Derek said not looking up from his newspaper “no playing, you’ve got preschool.”

Emerson nodded, as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. “Irst ay”

Stiles shook his head. “Hey little man, no talking with food in your mouth.”

Derek grinned, he put his newspaper down. “He gets that from you babe.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Oh bite me Derek.”                                          

“No daddy, no bite Papa!” Emerson cried out.

Derek laughed, he reached over and ruffled his son’s hair, “Alright, I won’t.”

Emerson grinned up at Derek and returned his attention back to his cereal. Stiles watched as his son scooped up some cereal and stuffed it into his mouth. He smiled at the site but somewhere deep down his heart sank a little in his chest. It was Emerson’s first day of preschool and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He was excited of course, this was a major milestone in his son’s life but at the same time he did not want to let him go. “Papa,” Emerson said turning his attention to the brunette.

Stiles smiled at the little boy. “Yeah?”

“I’m done.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay, why don’t you go get ready for school?”

Emerson hopped down from his seat. “Papa, I want you to help.”

“Alright, go on, I’ll be up in a minute.”

 Stiles watched as Emerson dashed out of the kitchen and he could hear his footsteps stomping up the stairs. “You okay?” Derek asked as he eyed his mate.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You sure?”

Stiles nodded. “I’m sure.”

“Last chance?”

“I’m sure Derek.”

Derek frowned as he watched Stiles walk out of the kitchen and he heard his footsteps ascend the stairs. He knew his mate was lying, he could hear the spike in the brunette’s heartbeat, not to mention the, anxiety, sadness and panic that was coming off of him in mini waves. He listened carefully until he heard him talking to Emerson before he got up from the kitchen table. “Oh Stiles, when are you going to learn that you can’t hide anything from me.”    

He ascended the stairs and entered his son’s bedroom he could here Stiles talking to him. He leaned against the door frame and watched the two.

“Remember what we talked about,” Stiles said softly.

Emerson nodded. “Mhmm, nice hands, and nice words.”

Stiles smiled. “Good.”

“No werewolves, right papa?”

“No, no werewolves.”

Emerson smiled and pointed to himself. “I’ll be good Papa I promise.”

“I know you will.”

“I’m a big boy now, right?”

Stiles forced a smile, he leaned over and placed a kiss on Emerson’s forehead and enveloped him in a hug. “Yeah, yeah you are.”

Emerson reached a hand up and gripped at Stiles shirt. “I still little man?”

“Yeah, you’ll still be my little man.”

Derek smiled, he pushed himself off from the doorframe and entered the room, “Alright then little man, are you ready to go?”

“Yep I ready!”

“Can you go get your shoes on and wait by the garage door?” Derek asked.

“Yes.”

“Alright, go on, Papa and I will be down in a minute.”

Emerson nodded as he ran out of the room, and stomped down the stairs. Derek turned his attention to Stiles who was seated on their son’s bed. He walked over and knelt down in front of the brunette, he placed one hand on Stiles’ knee, the other he used to run through his mate’s hair. “Stiles,” Derek said softly.

“I’m okay,” Stiles whispered.

Derek frowned. “Stiles, you know I can tell when you’re lying.”

Stiles nodded.

Derek brought two fingers under Stiles’ chin and tilted his head up so that they were looking at each other. The brunette was holding back tears and was biting at his lip. Derek immediately knew something was up, Stiles only did this when he was upset, nervous or close to having a panic attack. “Stiles, what’s wrong?”

Stiles whimpered, “Does he have to go?”

“Oh Stiles, is this what this is about?”

Stiles nodded as he threw himself into Derek’s arms, the lycan catching him easily, arms circling Stiles’ waist holding him close. “I don’t want him to go.”

Derek smiled, “Stiles, he has to go, he’s ready to go.”

“I know, I know he’s ready.”

“Alright, then what’s the problem?”

“I’m not ready.”

Derek pulled back a little and looked Stiles straight in the eye. “Stiles,” he said, some firmness in his voice as if was talking to Emerson. “Stiles, he’s going to be fine, I’m freaking out too, of course I don’t want him to go but it has to be done.”

“He grew up too fast.”

Derek nodded, “But he’s still going to be our little man.”

“I know.”

Derek placed a kiss on Stiles’ forehead. “He knows all the rules, he knows no biting, no werewolf talk, and he’s still too young to wolf out.”

Stiles sighed, “I know, it’s just-”

“He’ll fine, you’ll be fine, you need to let him go, this is just preschool he’s not moving away.”

“Okay.”

“Alright, you ready to go, Emerson’s waiting.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Emerson jumped up down by his parents as he watched the other kids around him. He looked up at Stiles and Derek who were talking to his teacher. His eyes scanned the room and they immediately zoned in on the box of trains that was set on one of the shelves. He let go of Stiles’ hand and made to go for the train set but was stopped when Derek sent him a look. The little boy sighed and stayed where he was at as he continued to stare at the train set when he was interrupted by his teacher. A middle aged women with blonde hair knelt down in front of him. “Hi there, Emerson.”

Emerson grinned. “Hi.”

“I’m your teacher my names Miss Judy.”

“Hi Miss Judy.”

Emerson’s eyes shifted to the train set. “I play trains, please?”

Miss Judy laughed, “Yeah, go on ahead.”

Emerson grinned and he ran off to the trains. Stiles sighed and he felt his heart drop in his chest. Derek noticed right away and he reached over taking a hold of his mate’s hand. He smiled reassuringly and squeezed the brunette’s hand. “Do you guys have any questions?” Miss Judy asked.

Derek shook his head, “Nope, I don’t.”

Stiles shook his head as well. “No.”

“You guys are welcome to stay for a few if you like.”

“Maybe another time we have things to do,” Derek said.

Miss Judy nodded. “Well, I hope you have a good day.”

Derek nodded and flashed Miss Judy a smile. “Thanks, you too.”

Derek tugged at Stiles’ hand, “Hey,” he whispered, “he’ll be fine.”

Stiles nodded and let out a pained sigh, “I know.”

“Emerson,” Derek called out, “Papa and Dad are leaving.”

Emerson looked from his position on the floor. “Oh! Wait!” he cried out.

Emerson bolted up and with ease dodged around the tables and chairs as he ran into Derek’s outstretched arms. Derek hugged the boy tight and placed a kiss on the boy’s temple. “Hey you be a good boy okay.”

Emerson nodded. “I will, I promise.”

“Okay good, I love you.”

“I love you too daddy.”

“Say bye to Papa.”

Emerson nodded as Stiles enveloped the little boy in a tight hug. Stiles placed a kiss on Emerson’s cheek, “Bye Em, you listen to your teacher okay,” Stiles said.

“I will Papa.”

“I love you,” Stiles said, voice cracking a bit.

Emerson hugged Stiles one more time, letting out a content sigh, “I love you too Papa, I miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll see you later okay.”

“Mhmm, bye Papa.”

Stiles placed the little boy down and he watched as he ran back to the train set. He let out a shaky sigh as Derek put his arm around his shoulder and guided them out of the classroom. He waited till they were seated in the car it was then that he reached over and brought Stiles into a gentle kiss. “Hey, you okay,” Derek breathed.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

Derek reached a hand up and ran it through the younger man’s hair “I was afraid you were going to have a panic attack in there, your heart was beating erratically.”

Stiles forced a smile, “It helped a little when you grabbed my hand.”

“He’ll do great, trust me.”

“I do.”

Derek grinned, “I feel like I should be having this conversation with Emerson, I thought he’d be the one with separation anxiety.”

Stiles couldn’t help it, he smiled a little, “Shut up,” he whispered.

Derek leaned back in his seat and started the car and peeled out of the parking spot, “But no” he said, his no exaggerated a bit, as he let it ring off, “No, Papa is the one with separation anxiety.”   

Stiles was laughing now and Derek turned grinning at him, eye brows raised as if he was waiting for Stiles rebuttal. Stiles reached over, he grasped Derek’s hand, and he brought it to lips and placed a kiss on the werewolf’s knuckles. “Thanks Der.”

“No problem Stiles, just glad to you smiling again.”

“When we have another one he or she is not going anywhere, I swear to you, I will not go through this again.”

Derek slammed on the breaks, thankful that they weren’t on the road yet. “What?!?!”

Stiles was laughing again, “Just drive Derek.” 


	3. Bedtime Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerson has trouble sleeping.

It was dark and still in the Stilinski Hale household. It was little pass ten and everyone was asleep. Quiet and evening breathing came from Derek and Stiles' bedroom. Both men passed out and exhausted from their day. Their son Emerson was in his own bedroom a few doors down and he was also asleep, but was in the middle of a nightmare. The little boy tossed and turned in his bed, every once in a while he let out a whimper.

Gripping his blanket tight Emerson sat up from his bed and let out a loud scream. Derek's eyes snapped open, his ears alert. His heart skipped a beat as he shot up from bed and bolted out the door to his son's room. He felt his skin crawl as Emerson cried out, "Daddy! Papa!"

The lycan threw open the door and ran to his son's bed. Emerson immediately threw himself into Derek's arms hugging his dad tight. "Hey," Derek whispered, "what's wrong?"

Emerson whimpered. "Bad dream."

"Shhh," Derek hushed, "it's okay."

"Monster trying to get me daddy," Emerson cried out.

Derek kissed the boy on top his head. "It's just a dream baby boy," he whispered, "No monsters are getting you okay."

"Monsters they take me away."

"No, no one is going to take you away," Derek whispered

Emerson looked up at Derek, "Promise?"

Derek nodded, "Yes, no monsters are going to take you away."

"Okay."

Derek smiled down at his son and laid him back down in his bed. "Go back to sleep okay."

"Kay."

Emerson gripped his blanket, his eyes slowly began to close. "Love you daddy," he whispered.

"Love you too little man."

Derek let out a sigh as he slowly got up from his position on the boy's bed. He slowly shut the door and began the walk back to his own bedroom. The lycan let out a content sigh as he crawled back into bed. Once he was situated he felt the bed shift. Stiles turned over cuddling against Derek, "Is he okay," the younger man mumbled.

Derek nodded. "Mhmm, just a bad dream, he should be okay now."

"Okay."

"Go back to sleep," Derek murmured.

**Two Hours later**

Stiles woke up with a start, it was still pitch black outside and in the house. The brunette leaned over and looked over at the clock that rested on the bedside table. He let out a quiet groan when he noticed that it was around 12 in the morning. Turning over so he lay on his stomach, his eyes slowly begin to drift shut as he began to fall back asleep. Just as he closed them, he opened them again. Confused for a moment he pushed himself so that he was sitting, his ears straining to hear. Stiles looked over at Derek, the lycan was still sleeping. Thinking he was hearing things Stiles began to lie down. Just before his head hit the pillow he sat up again.

It was a soft cry. Confused once again he glanced over at Derek, thinking that it was him. Nothing. His mate was still sleeping. Then it clicked. Emerson. Stiles slowly got out of bed and made his way to his son's room. As he got closer to his son's bedroom door the whimpers and cries got louder. The brunette opened the door to his son's room slowly, he flicked the lights on and was met with a heartbreaking breaking scene.

Emerson was tossing and turning in his bed, every once in a while he'd cry out. "No, go away."

Stiles ran towards his son's bed and shook the little boy away. "Emerson," he called out.

Emerson's eyes snapped open, tears falling from his eyes. "Papa?"

Stiles smiled. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream," Emerson breathed

"Want to tell Papa what happened?"

"Daddy say they not get me Papa but they come back," Emerson rushed out.

"Who?"

"Monsters."

Stiles sighed and brought Emerson into his arms. "It was just a bad dream," Stiles whispered.

"Make it go away," Emerson whimpered.

The brunette simply nodded, standing up, he held Emerson tight a hand rubbing the little boy's back. He walked around the room slowly rocking Emerson back to sleep, and as he was rocking he gently hummed, Hey Jude . Minutes passed and Emerson was softly snoring. Stiles let out a sigh of relief as he laid Emerson back down in bed. He covered his son up, placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and walked back to his room.

The brunette slowly closed his bedroom door and climbed back into bed. Just as he lyed down, Derek turned over. The lycan threw his arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him close. "Where'd you go," he asked, voice laced with sleep.

"I heard Emerson crying," Stiles answered with a yawn.

Derek nodded. "Another bad dream?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah."

"He sleeping again?"

"Yeah, he should be okay, I hope."

**Two Hours Later**

Derek found himself in his son's room again at around 2:15. Derek had heard his son's soft cries. They lycan wasn't going to get up. He really hoped that it would pass. It eventually did but immediately after there was a loud thud followed by a scream, which pushed Derek out of bed and into the boy's room. Emerson was on the floor, tangled up in his blanket, his hand clutching his head. "I fall," Emerson whined when Derek lifted him from the floor.

"Another bad dream?" Derek asked.

Emerson nodded. "I try get away and I fall."

Derek sighed. "Why are you having bad dreams?"

"I don't know."

"Look at me," Derek demanded softly, "There are no monsters coming to get you."

Emerson nodded. "Okay."

"So no more bad dreams okay."

"I sorry Daddy."

Derek sighed, "It's not your fault."

"No be angry."

Derek bit at his lip. "I'm not angry Emerson, just tired and waking up constantly is tiring."

Emerson nodded. "Okay."

"Sleep now, good dreams okay?"

Emerson nodded, "Okay."

Derek placed Emerson back down on the bed and covered him up. "Alright little man, go back to sleep."

"Daddy, stay for a while."

The lycan simply nodded. He sat down on his son's bed, the little turned over cuddling against Derek's leg. Derek reached a hand over and began to run it through Emerson's hair. Emerson little out a yawn, eyes drifting shut. Derek leaned his head back, he continued to run his hand through his son's hair. Minutes passed and Emerson was still awake. Derek began to hum Tears in Heaven and within seconds, Emerson was snoring again and Derek found himself back in his bed.

**Two Hours Later**

Stiles was not happy, but he couldn't take it out on his son, it wasn't Emerson's fault. But this was just crazy, this was the fourth time in a row that Emerson had woken them up. Granted that Stiles only went into his son's bedroom once but the opening and closing of the door, and the sudden shift in the bed woke him up from his slumber. And then there was the sudden absence of Derek being gone, even if it was only for a while also contributed to the factor that he was not getting any sleep. Stiles groaned, "What the hell is going on with him?"

Derek turned over so he lay on his back, arm over his eyes the other ran through his hair in frustration, "I don't know but this is ridiculous, I'm tired."

"Yeah, well I am too."

"I went last time, it's your turn."

Stiles huffed. "I'm going to sedate him if this continues."

"You're not sedating our son."

Stiles threw back the covers, "Fine."

Derek caught hold of Stiles' wrist before the brunette got up, "Calm yourself before you go in there."

"I know."

Stiles slowly entered his son's room. The little boy was sitting up in his bed, little hands clutching his blanket. Stiles took notice of his appearance and noticed that he was shaking. "What's the problem Emerson?"

"Papa," Emerson cried out.

"Was it the monsters again?"

Emerson shook his head, "No Papa, they take you away."

"Oh Emerson," Stiles whispered, "Papa isn't going anywhere, and no one is going to take me away."

"Okay."

Stiles smiled as he walked up to Emerson's bed, "Besides, dad will make sure of that."

"Daddy not let you go away?"

"Nope."

"You not going away?"

"No, I promise you Emerson, I'm not going anywhere and no one is going to take me away."

"Promise?"

Stiles nodded, "I promise, now come on, back to sleep please, it's four the in morning and Papa is tired."

Emerson nodded.

**Two Hours Later**

It was still dark when Emerson found himself in front of his parent's bedroom door. He slowly opened it and closed it gently behind him. Clutching his stuffed giraffe to his chest he made his way to Derek's side of the bed. The lycan was on his stomach, one arm dangling off of the bed, the other under his head. Stiles was laying on top of him, arms around the older man's waist. "Daddy," Emerson whimpered, his hand reaching up taking hold of Derek's wrist.

Derek groaned, his eyes slowly opening, "Emerson what is it?"

"Up time?"

Derek lifted his head up, eyes squinting as he glanced at the clock, he let out a loud frustrated groan, it was 6:30 in the morning. "Emerson, it's early."

"Daddy, I no want to sleep."

Stiles shifted, "Not a choice Em it's too early to be up."

"No!" Emerson cried out.

Derek's eyes darkened, he pushed against Stiles and the younger man got the picture. Stiles sat up and Derek followed. Derek reached over and turned the bedside lamp on, his eyes squinted a bit to adjust to the brightness. Once his eyes came into focus he looked down at his son, "Emerson John Stilinski Hale."

Emerson looked down.

"Emerson, look at me," Derek demanded.

"I'm sorry Daddy," the little boy whispered.

Derek sighed, "What's the problem little man, how come you're having nightmares?

"I don't know…"

"You know monsters aren't real, right?"

Emerson nodded.

"And no one is taking Papa or Daddy away from you?"

The little boy nodded again.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just want to lay with you," Emerson cried out.

Derek's heart skipped a beat at his son's admission. He felt himself relax. "Oh Emerson," he whispered.

Emerson slowly walked over, his steps hesitant. Derek reached his arms out and motioned for Emerson to come closer. "I stay here?" he asked.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, come on."

Emerson jumped into Derek's arms, his arms going around Derek's neck. Derek turned over placing the boy so he lay in the middle. He then reached over shutting off the bedside lamp and laid himself back down on the bed. The lycan lay on his back, one arm behind his head and the other holding his son close. The little boy cuddled against Derek's side. Stiles turned over so he lay on his side, he reached his arm over and ran his hand through Emerson's hair. "You okay now buddy?" he asked softly.

Emerson let out a yawn, "Mhmm."

"Sleep now," Derek mumbled.

"Love you Daddy," the little boy whispered.

"Love you too," Derek said

"I love you too Papa."

Stiles smiled, he rested his hand on Emerson's side, patting it softly, "Love you too little man."


	4. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott babysits and well, accidents happen.   
> Emerson is three in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring stuff over from my other account.  
> Though, this chapter may be different slightly, if I find errors I didn't notice the first time. :-).

Scott was planning on spending his day playing his guitar till his fingers bled but that was shot down the drain when he got a phone call from Derek. Derek wanted to run a quick errand so he had called Scott with a simple request. The request, “Can you babysit Emerson for an hour or two.” Scott was all for it-the guitar playing idea far from his mind- anything to spend time with his nephew. So about half an hour after the phone call Scott was talking to Derek on the front porch of his home.

“Thanks Scott and make sure you keep an eye at him at all times,” Derek said as he handed Scott a backpack.

“Derek I think I can handle a three year old.”

“Scott, I’m serious, watch him.”

Scott nodded. “Alright Derek, I’ll watch him don’t worry.”

Derek nodded he knelt down so he was eye level with his son. “Hey little man, daddy will see you in a bit okay.”

“Bye daddy, I love you.”

Derek smiled he placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Bye, you be good for Uncle Scott don’t break any of his stuff.”

Emerson nodded. “I be good boy.”

“Good, I’ll see you in a hour or two.”

"Take your time, no rush," Scott said with a smile. 

Derek stood up he gave a quick one armed hug to Scott, running down the drive way he yelled a “Thanks.” And a “Bye Em daddy loves you.”

Scott shut the door and looked down at his nephew. “Hey Emerson so what do you think we should do?”

Emerson grinned up at him. A grin that meant trouble. 

Scott panicked as he placed Emerson on top of the kitchen counter of home. He reached for a towel and gently dabbed at the cut that began to from on the little boy’s forehead. Emerson simply watched him, his cries dying down to soft whimpers. “It’s going to be okay buddy,” Scott said.

“Owwie Uncle Ottie.”

Scott smiled. “I know but it’ll be okay.”

Scott ripped open a bandage packet and gently placed it over the cut. Allison chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and she stopped dead in her tracks, “Scott what did you do?” she asked.

“I didn’t do anything!” Scott cried out.

“Oh, so the cut magically appeared?” Allison asked with amusement.

“No, he was running and I told him to not run and he tripped and he well he fell and nicked his forehead on the coffee table.”

“You realize do you, you’re dead?”

Scott threw her a look. “Oh well thanks sweetie I appreciate your words of encouragement.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Derek is going to be pissed,” Scott mumbled.

Allison laughed. “Scott, I think Stiles is the one you have to worry about.”

Scott groaned. “Oh Stiles is going to kick my ass.”

Emerson grinned. “Papa say that a bad word.”

Allison laughed. “Uncle Scott is just all sorts of bad today isn’t he Em.”

Emerson nodded. “Mhmmm.”

“What do you think I should do?” Scott asked as he placed Emerson down on the floor.

“Call Derek and tell him before he-”

Allison couldn’t finish her sentence there was a knock at the door followed by the doorbell. Emerson grinned. “Daddy here!” he yelled running towards the door.  

“I’ll answer the door, you stay here and well try to come up with an excuse and a way to beg for your life,” Allison said with a smile as she followed Emerson. She bent down to pick up the boy unlocking the door and swung it open. Emerson squealed upon seeing his dad. Derek reached his arms out enveloping the boy in a tight hug. “Want to come in for a bit?” Allison asked.

Derek nodded as he stepped into the house. “How are you?” he asked placing a kiss on the girl’s cheek. 

“I’m good, " Allison replied. "How are you," she then asked. 

“Good, some days are exhausting but I’m good.”

Derek followed Allison into the kitchen and by then Scott had cleaned up the mess that was made when he was taking care of Emerson. “Thanks again Scott.”

Scott nodded. "Yeah, well no problem,” he answered hastily. 

Derek looked at him weirdly. Scott was emitting a wave of nervousness, fear and a hint of guilt. And that’s when Derek smelled it. His hand reached up, grasped Emerson gently on the back of the boys head “Em, let daddy see your forehead.”

Emerson leaned back, brown eyes met green and that’s when Derek saw it. A brown colored bandage was placed on Emerson’s forehead. “Scott" Derek said, eye brow raised, “Can you please tell me why my Son has a band-aid on his forehead?” 

“Well,” Scott breathed, “He was running and I told him not too and he just, well he tripped and fell and nicked his forehead on the coffee table.”

Derek groaned. “I told you to keep an eye on him didn’t I?”

“Yeah, I was Derek, I swear I was!”

“He okay though?

“Yea, he’s fine he barely cried.”

Derek nodded “Was it bad?”

“No, no just a small cut,” Scott whispered, “I’m sorry Derek.”

“It’s okay, but it’s not me you have to worry about.”

Stiles walked into his home, he threw keys on the kitchen counter, his eyes scanning for any signs of son and his mate. “Derek? Emerson?” he called out.

“Oh Papa!” Emerson yelled running around the corner and jumping into Stiles outstretched arms.

Stiles hugged the boy tight. Derek approached the two giving Stiles a peck on the lips. “How was your day?” he asked.

“I asked my co-worker to do a simple task but he kind of messed up but other than that, good, how about you,” Stiles answered. “How was yours?”

“Same, I dropped Emerson off at Scott’s for a-”

Derek couldn’t finish his sentence. Emerson had interrupted him. He leaned back, facing Stiles, touching the bandage on his forehead, with a grin he said, “Look Papa I got an owie!”

Stiles eyes darkened. A hand reached up thumb gently running over the band aid that was placed there. Derek slowly backed away. Stiles was doing his best to keep calm, Derek could feel anger slowing rising off of his mate.

Stiles was very protective of Emerson. Derek was too, Derek loved his son, was protective towards the boy. Paternal instincts and everything, but he was more of the calm, disciplining yet understanding one. Growing up a werewolf, he was very rough and tumble. Getting hurt wasn’t too much of a big deal. So yeah, if he’s son got hurt of course he was worried that was the paternal instincts. But he’s werewolf side, well that told him, “he’s okay don’t worry about it, a cut isn’t going to kill him, pup needs to experience that, it's good, builds his strength.”

Stiles was a different story. Derek figured it was because he carried the boy for nine months and a bond was created. Stiles was a good parent, enforced discipline like Derek but at the same time he let Emerson get away with certain things. But If Emerson got hurt, Stiles was upset. If someone was caused Emerson pain, well Stiles was a force to be reckoned with.

“Stiles calm down,” Derek said.

Stiles growled. “I am calm.”

“I’m okay papa,” Emerson said, “Uncle Ottie took care of me.”

“Did he?” Stiles asked, “And did you get this at Uncle Scott’s house?”

“Mhmm, I fell.”

“Oh, so you fell.”

Emerson nodded. “Mhmm I fell and I got owie.”

Stiles placed a kiss on to bandage. “Was he watching you?”

“Yeah, but I run and I fell.”

Stiles placed the boy down. “Hey why don’t you go and play, papa has to make a phone call.”

Emerson nodded as he ran off into the living room. Stiles reached into his pocket, his hand grasped around his cell phone. Derek reached over grabbing his mate’s wrist. “Stiles,” he said gently.

“Don’t Derek.” Stiles warned.

Derek backed off. “Just, just go on easy on him.”

“Oh he’s getting an earful first and you, you’re next.”

“Me!”

“Yes you, you dropped him off at Scott’s ergo Derek, dear you’re in trouble”

Stiles brought out his cell phone, scrolling through his contacts he found his friends name. It rang about four times and Scott rambled into the phone, “Dude Stiles! I’m sorry! I was watching him closely I swear!”

Derek groaned, before Stiles spoke he said, “Scott I’m here for you!”  


	5. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferring over from my ffnet account.  
> I edited it in some areas.
> 
> The Sheriff's name is John.

Derek let out a frustrated growl as Emerson burst into the study. "Daddy!" he yelled out, "come play."

The lycan turned to his son. "Emerson, what did I tell you, Daddy is busy."

"Later?"

Derek sighed. "Maybe later okay."

Emerson nodded and bounded over to Stiles who was seated at the other desk that was situated on the other side of the room. Stiles knew that Emerson was standing by him. Refusing to look up from his paper work, he acknowledged his son simply saying, "Not now Em, Papa is also busy."

Emerson huffed. Reaching out to touch Stiles on the arm, he pleased, "But Papa."

"Emerson not now, now go and play," Stiles ordered. He took in a sharp breathe, "Please," he added softly. 

The little boy let out a frustrated sigh but trudged out of the room. There was a loud crashing sound and Derek cringed, he could feel it before it happened but Emerson let out a frustrated, wail.

Stiles threw his pencil across the room and turned around from his position at his desk. "I think we need to call the cavalry."

John Stilinski pulled into the Stilinski-Hale house driveway. He placed his car park, stepped out of his cruiser and approached the door. His hand reached up to knock but he stopped himself, his ears straining to hear what was going inside the house. "Emerson!" Stiles yelled, "be careful and don't run!"

"I will Papa!" Emerson hollered back.

There was a loud crash followed by Derek screaming. "Emerson John, what did Stiles just say!"

John rang the bell to the house and knocked a couple of times. He could hear footsteps bounding down the stairs. The door was thrown open and he was met with a flustered Stiles, "Hey Son," John said with a smile.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. "Hey dad"

The Sheriff laughed. "That bad huh?"

Theyounger Stilnski let out a groan as he let his dad in. "Emerson's just out of sorts today, he won't keep still. Derek's working on a case and I'm just knee deep in grading papers that this just isn't working. I mean not to mention we're both stressed."

"Ah, so I take that's why you called wanting me to take him away for a bit."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, can you dad, just for tonight?"

"Yes!" Derek yelled from upstairs. "Please! Please take him away."

John laughed. "Of course I'll take Emerson off your hands, besides it's been a while since he's stayed over and I'm sure you guys would like some alone time," the Sheriff said with a smile.

Derek appeared at the top of the stairs leaning over the banister said with a grin. "In fact take him for a week."

Stiles looked up at Derek, "Der!"

"I was just kidding," the lycan said sticking his tongue out down at his mate

John laughed shaking his head at his son in law's antics. "A week is pushing it Derek, but I can take him for tonight."

"Thanks Dad," Stiles said with relief, "We appreciate it."

The Sheriff nodded, he turned his attention towards the stairs. "Hey Emerson!" he hollered.

There was a loud squeal and footsteps could be heard as Emerson emerged from his bedroom and came running down the stairs and into the Sheriff's arms. "Grandpa John!" the boy yelled.

John smiled. "Hey, how's my Grandson doing?"

Emerson grinned. "Good."

John raised an eye brow. "Good, huh, you listening to Papa and Dad?"

The little boy nodded. "Mhmm."

Stiles rolled his eyes causing the Sheriff to laugh. "I'm sure you are."

Emerson grinned. "I playing Grandpa."

"Want to come over to my house?"

The four year old's eyes widened. "Yea!"

"You want to spend the night too? We can watch movies and play games?"

Emerson nodded. "Yeah! Yeah!" he said with glee squirming in John's arms, he then turned to Stiles. "Papa, I go over to Grandpa's? Please!"

Stiles pretended to think for a moment. "Well I don't know."

"Please Papa," Emerson whined

The brunette smiled. "Alright, you can."

"YES!" Emerson yelled out in victory.

Stiles was leaning over the driver's window finishing up his conversation with his dad. The Sheriff was reassuring his son that Emerson would be fine and that he would be fine. Stiles just nodded and looked to Derek who was buckling Emerson up in the back seat, they lycan telling the little boy to behave. "Stiles, I know you need a break, I can tell just by looking at you."

Stiles just nodded again. The Sheriff smirked-knowing full well Derek could hear him-whispered, "Besides, I'm sure it's been a while since you and Derek have done anything intimate."

Stiles blushed at this comment and Derek hit his head on the ceiling of the car. John laughed and turned to look back at the lycan. "He has to go home tomorrow though Derek, so no funny business."

The lycan just grinned. "I know, we have a pack thing tomorrow, so we'll pick him up."

John nodded than turned towards Stiles. "I'll see you tomorrow son?"

Stiles just nodded. "Yes, thanks again dad."

"No problem."

Derek placed a kiss on Emerson's cheek. "Alright little man, I'll see you later, you listen to Grandpa John okay."

Emerson nodded. "Okay Daddy, I will."

Stiles came around to the back and gave his son a kiss goodbye. "Bye Emerson."

Emerson reached out hugging the brunette. "Bye Papa, I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you later."

The pair watched as the cruiser pulled out of the driveway and down the neighborhood road. They waited a bit till the car was out of site. Derek then turned to his mate, eye brows raised, "What now?"

Stiles breathed. "Think you can wait a few hours to work on your case?"

"Hell yeah I can," Derek answered.

Derek let out a growl as he lightly shoved Stiles into their bedroom. Both men locked in a heated kiss. The bedroom door slammed shut behind them but didn't interrupt the moment. Derek broke away from the kiss for a moment when he felt Stiles tug at his shirt. He lifted his arms up allowing the brunette to pull it off. The lycan then slipped Stiles shirt off, hands gripping at the brunette's waist as he brought Stiles into another heated kiss. He maneuvered them towards the. "Stiles," Derek growled out.

Stiles pulled back a bit. "Hmm?"

The lycan hooked his fingers between the belt loops of Stiles' pants. He nipped at Stiles' lips, pulling at it with his teeth. He then pulled back, trailing a kiss to his mate's ear. He breathed heavily before he whispered, "Take your pants off for me baby." 

Stiles numbly nodded, hands reaching down to unlatch his belt, button undone, zipper loud in Derek's ears, the brunette slipped out of his pants and boxers in one swoop. Derek's eyes flashed red a bit, a growl ripping through his chest, "Mine," he growled out.

"Yeah," Stiles breathed as he shoved Derek down to the bed, "yours."

Derek flipped them over so he was on top. He began trailing a kiss from Stiles' lips, down the younger man's jaw, lips stopping at his mate's collar bone. He bit down, softly tugging at the skin, "Der," Stiles moaned out hips lifting off of the bed his bare erection meeting Derek's clothed one.

Derek breathed harshly. "Fuck Sty," he moaned when Stiles lifted his hips again.

Stiles let out a whine hands pulling at Derek's jeans. "Clothes off."

The Alpha groaned but nodded as he pulled back a bit to shove his pants off. Once they were off he resumed his position on top of his mate. "I love you," he breathed happily

Stiles nodded in agreement. "Love you too," he murmured pulling a hand grasping Derek's hair pulling him into a heated kiss.

It was a loud ring that woke Stiles up. The brunette let out a loud groan, head burying into the pillow when the ringing continued. It stopped but picked up again several moments later. Stiles let out a frustrated growl. He tried to sit up to answer it but realized he couldn't move. Derek was lying on top of Stiles, chest against the brunette's back, arms wound tightly around his waist. "Derek," Stiles said, voice laced with sleep, "get the damn phone."

Derek whined burying his face into the back of Stiles' beck. "Let it ring."

"It might be someone important," Stiles mumbled.

Derek let out a growl, "Well whoever it better hope it's important or I'm going to rip their throat out with my teeth."

Stiles chuckled. "That's not so threatening anymore."

The Alpha leaned up, breathe ghosting over Stiles' ear. "You'll pay for saying that statement," he growled out as he reached over for the phone. His thumb pressed over the answer button and he placed the phone to Stiles' ear.

"Stiles!" the person on the other line said.

The brunette groaned. "Scott, this better be important."

The Alpha grinned, teeth nipping at the back of Stile's neck. The younger man bit back a moan, "Scott, talk now!" the brunette rushed out.

"I was just calling to ask what time the pack thing is tomorrow?"

Derek smiled, his free hand trailed down Stiles' side, going around and resting on Stiles' stomach, just lingering there and Stiles bit at his lip, "It's at," he took in a shaky breathe.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, "you okay?"

Stiles nodded, which was pointless, "Mhmm yeah," he mumbled.

Derek shifted his position, putting his whole weight on top of Stiles, draped across his mate's back, he grinded his hips into Stiles bare ass. Stiles bit at his lip, "It's at noon, at Jackson's," the brunette rushed out.

"Thanks Stiles," Scott said.

"Yeah okay, bye Scott!" Stiles yelled as he hung up the phone before his friend could answer he then tossed the phone onto the floor.

The Alpha leaned down, biting at Stiles' ear. The brunette turned his head kissing the lycan on the lips, "You're evil," he growled.

Derek grinned into the kiss, "I told you," he mumbled pulling back slightly, "you'd pay for that."

It was closing in to about noon when Derek and Stiles found themselves in the Sheriff's driveway. Derek threw the car into park and followed his mate up the driveway. The two stood for a moment, waiting for the door to open. Emerson grinned and let out a happy yell when he managed to get the door opened, "Papa! Daddy!" he yelled out, "I missed you!"

Stiles smiled and immediately brought his son into his arms hugging him tight," "Hey little man, Papa missed you too."

Emerson squirmed out of Stiles arms and into Derek's hugging the lycan, "Hey," the Alpha said with a smile, "I missed you."

"Me too but but me and Grandpa, we did lots of things," Emerson said with a grin

Derek turned to John. "Thanks again for taking him."

The Sheriff nodded. "No problem."

Stiles pulled his dad into an embrace, "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome son."

Derek placed Emerson on the ground, "Alright Emerson, say bye to Grandpa John we have to head over to your Uncle Jackson's house."

Emerson nodded, "Okay."

The little boy jumped into the Sheriff's arms hugging him tight. "Bye Grandpa John thanks."

John smiled. "No problem Em, you be good now okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Emerson nodded and ran over to Stiles jumping into his papa's arms. "See you dad," Stiles said giving him one last hug.

"I'll see you later son."

Derek walked over and giving the Sheriff a hug, "Thanks again," he said with a smile, "I really appreciate it."

The Sheriff nodded, "No problem, I'll see you later too okay?"

Derek nodded, "Mhm," he pulled back and began to follow Stiles out the door, "Later dad" he called out.

Emerson waved at his Grandfather, "Bye Grandpa!" he yelled out.

John waved back, "Buy guys!"

Emerson turned to his dad once they reached the car, "Hey Papa?"

"Hmmm?"

"What you and daddy do?"

"Work," Stiles answered.

The little boy pulled at Stiles' shirt. "You get work done?"

"A little bit," Stiles answered as he buckled the boy into the booster seat.

Derek who was already seated in the front seat grinned, "It depends on how you define work."

Stiles laughed as he closed the door shut. Derek could see the brunette trying to compose himself through the passenger window. Emerson looked outside then to Derek in the driver's seat, "Why Papa laughing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just occurred to me, not now but months ago why I named him John. Because in all my other stories, he's name is John. 
> 
> Anyways.  
> Linden Ashby, played Johnny Cage in Mortal Kombat.  
> And I loved Johnny Cage.  
> When I was watching Teen Wolf, I was like, "Why does Sheriff Stilinski look familiar, in fact why does he look attractive."  
> Then it hit me, "JOHNNY CAGE" Which is why I named him John. It suits him.


End file.
